


Like This

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen waits for Jon. (A Jon-in-a-dress vignette.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

While he waits for Jon, Stephen reads the rough draft of the evening's script and chews on one of Jon's cheap pens. The pen keeps finding its way to the paper, tweaking adverbs and leaving notes. He glances at the clock as he changes "boxers" to "panties", and he knows Jon will love that the edit segues into the pre-taped segment.

The pen returns to Stephen's mouth as he leans back in the chair, reviewing Jon's interview notes. The handwriting is small and messy, all hard angles and heavy pressure. He considers typing the notes, making them considerably more legible, but he quickly abandons the thought when he hears the office door open.

Jon steps inside, shutting the door behind him. "You came," Jon says, leaning against the door. He doesn't meet Stephen's eyes.

"Not yet," Stephen jokes, and even though Jon smiles, Stephen immediately regrets the comment. He should be telling Jon how amazing he looks; he should be falling on his knees and thanking Jon for this. His heart shouldn't be thudding in his chest like he's the one putting everything on the line.

Stephen stands on unsteady legs, slowly coming out from behind the desk. "God, Jon," he breathes, a nervous half-laugh escaping from some deep part of him. Tentatively, he reaches out, brushing his fingertips over the dress Jon wears. "You look..."

"Ridiculous?" Jon suggests, looking up from the floor. He looks Stephen in the eye only briefly, his gaze quickly dropping to the spot where Stephen is fingering the fabric that flares out at Jon's hips. "Hairy?"

"Yes," Stephen says, softening it with his bedroom voice. He has to make Jon understand, has to be honest. He leans in, nuzzling a spot beneath Jon's ear. "I want you." He presses kisses along Jon's jaw, rests his hands lightly on Jon's waist.

"You want me...like this?" Jon asks, like Stephen isn't doing everything he can to prove that, yes, he wants Jon like this.

"Every way," Stephen says, sliding his hands to Jon's ass. Beneath his fingers, the dress's fabric is cool, light, alive.

"Yeah, Jon," he says. "Yeah, I want you like this."

Jon's lips are dry, almost sticky, as he presses open-mouthed kisses to Stephen's neck. "Okay," he says. "Okay, yeah, like this."

Stephen pulls Jon to him; lets Jon feel his hard-on. As he pulls Jon onto the couch, he hopes Jon knows this is _thank you_, this is _I don't deserve you_.

:end:


End file.
